Have You Checked Your Status?
by UnchartedHeart
Summary: Elena is prone to follow fads in the big city...Reno just uses them to his advantage...but how? Relena.


A/n: Ahhh, so I have this thing against Twitter…no offense to those who love it. But…I just don't see the idea of following celebrities around all day, seeing what they're up to. It makes no sense.

If you don't know what Twitter is, it's a site where you can snoop around and follow people you want and they update their status ( like facebook or myspace). Again, no offense. Anyway, I had to incorporate this in a good ol' Relena one-shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"_Everyone, who is anyone is talking about one thing; Twitter. The site built for updates on your favorite celebrities. Folks, this is the best way to get the inside scoop on all your favorite actors, actresses and political figures!" _the T.V blared across the room as Reno flipped the chicken over to finish cooking it. He was listening all the while and rolling his eyes at the newest celebrity craze. You would think that after Meteor, people would be focused on getting the economy where it needed to be, not following "Chocobo-head" Cloud and the mayor of Junon around on some website!

"That's such a convenient idea…" Elena stated, looking past the second Twilight book she was reading. Reno had a bone to pick with that as well, but he had already learned his lesson.

"Oh, don't tell me you have a Twitter or whatever the hell that stupid thing is called! Not that it would surprise me." Reno called out from his position in the kitchen. He heard the book flop on the couch as his blonde girlfriend and co-worker got up and walked over to him. She leaned against the counter, her chocolate brown eyes on the sizzling chicken.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. It's just convenient, don't you think? You could see what Rufus is up to, or Tifa, or something. You know, find out where the good parties are and stuff?" she suggested, playing with the discarded flour in a nearby bowl.

"Since when do we go to parties? I wasn't aware you liked the Midgar night life…" the male Turk's eyebrow raised at her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, Reno… don't you ever wonder what AVALANCHE is up to? Why, they could be doing some side mission, right under our noses!"

"Yeah…because they would definitely post 'going to blow up Mako reactor now' on Twitter."

"You never know."

"They're not the brightest bunch, but they're not completely incompetent…well except for Yuffie…or maybe Barret…or maybe-"

"Reno, stop being mean! I'm going to go back to reading. Tell me when dinner's ready." She interrupted, kissing his cheek and leaving him for the couch once more, opening her book to the last spot she was reading.

Dinner went smoothly, Reno proud of his cooking abilities, which he pointed out to Elena multiple times. Meanwhile, she would bring up things that happened at work and during lunch with her friends. Later that night, both watched T.V and fell asleep early, knowing they had to be at work the next day.

* * *

The next morning at work, Reno was busy shuffling paperwork, signing here and there occasionally, when his only good pen stopped working. He scowled at the writing utensil and threw it across the room, just as Rufus was walking in. The President looked down at the thrown object and smirked.

"Letting your anger out on the office supplies again, Reno?"

"Something like that. What can I do for you, Sir?" Reno replied, feeling sheepish at his little frustration. He leaned back in his leather chair resting his hands behind his head while he waited for Rufus's request.

"Have you seen Tseng? I need to speak with him about a few missions."

"MISSIONS! We finally get one!" Reno suddenly yelled out of excitement, startling the man.

"Y-yes…maybe, we'll see. Tseng…have you seen him?"

"Oh, yeah, he was in the lounge, that way." The redhead pointed to the right from his door as Rufus nodded and left briskly. Reno stood up and walked over to pick up the pen he had thrown, tossing it in the trash before making his way to Elena's office to ask for a new pen. The woman kept packs of them in her desk, like she was planning on writing until the end of time. The thought made him laugh as he rapped on the door, peeking in.

Elena was nowhere to be seen. Checking his watch, Reno realized that she was probably taking her lunch break and was downstairs in the café. He was about to leave, when something caught his eye on her open laptop. Turning back, Reno couldn't believe it. Elena, his girlfriend, had really followed the fad and made a Twitter account. With a smirk, he curiously approached her desk and sat down.

Reno spent the next few moments scrolling down and reading what she had written. Apparently, she had had it for a few days now. Her status read simple things like "Working in the office, so boring!" and "Went shopping today, bought a new dress"….but one that made him stop was, "Reno made dinner tonight, it was delicious. He's such a perfect guy. I love him 3". The Turk raised an eyebrow and suddenly got an idea. Usually, he would prank his girlfriend about this…but he thought of something so much better. Something he was trying to figure out how to do in a clever way, for a while now.

He typed something in the status and posted it as he snatched a pen and left quickly to go back to his office, just as Elena was coming back. "Reno…what were you doing in my office? Did you put my stapler in Jello again?" she asked nervously as she crossed her arms.

"Nope, I was just getting a pen." He replied, whipping out a black pen from his pocket.

"What happened to all of yours…I gave you a whole pack last week!?"

"What can I say, it's more fun to jam them in the secretaries pencil sharpeners and watch them freak out." Elena laughed at his reply, shaking her head and walking back to her office. Reno, smirked as he walked to his own.

It took Elena longer than expected to find the status he had written on her page. She was pushing paperwork into different piles, when she looked up to see that she had posted a new status. During her lunch break.

"That's weird…I was down stairs…" the blonde said out loud as she read exactly what it said.

**ElenaTheTurk posted a new status at 12:30 pm: **"Reno just proposed! I'm engaged!" 

"Huh?" Elena didn't know whether to be angry at such a horrible joke, or cry because of what it said. She knew exactly who to go to though. It had to be Reno.

Elena stood up, her hands trembling as she walked slowly to Reno's office. He was back to shuffling papers and making airplanes out of the ones to discard as she knocked in his door, her face red. The redhead looked up innocently as he smiled at her. "What's up, babe?" He knew exactly what was going on.

"Reno…I just got back to my office and someone…meaning you, had posted a status on my screen name. It…it said…." Before she could get anything else out, Reno was already standing and walking towards her, taking her left hand slowly as he got down on one knee.

"So, usually, I hate those dumb internet sites…who wants to know what we're doing all day long? However…I wanted to use it to my advantage, for a special girl in my life. Though goofy, silly, and she likes to follow those ridiculous fads…like Twitter, I couldn't see myself with anyone else. Elena, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a light blue box, with a white bow and untying it, revealing a diamond ring.

Elena laughed with tears in her eyes as she nodded silently, letting her boyfriend slide the diamond on her ring finger. "Yes, yes, I will, Reno." She replied tearfully as she kissed him passionately.

"Reno, I just read Elena's Twitter page and…oh…" the couple turned to see Tseng looking down at the floor, blushing slightly.

"Er…congratulations…and don't forget your paperwork…" the older Turk managed to say before quickly leaving the room.

"I love you, you know that?" Elena whispered as she helped him stand back up.

"I love you too, babe…oh, but I have one condition…" Elena furrowed her brows at Reno as she waited to hear what he wanted.

"If you're going to keep that Twitter account…you have to post a status saying 'Reno is amazing in bed'." He stated, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Elena's job dropped and she punched his shoulder.

"You are so ridiculous!" she teased as she turned on her heel and left the office, leaving Reno laughing as he pulled out the sticky note that had her password written on it. Maybe Twitter was more fun than he thought.

* * *

A/n: Done! I had to post this. I hacked into my house mate's twitter and wrote silly things XD so I was inspired to write one involving Elena and Reno! Hope you liked it!


End file.
